1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and in particular to a projector with a flexible sheet to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size and weight of electronic devices have been reduced, Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) generated by electric components therein is worthy of consideration as it can inhibit the performance and possibly cause failure or damage to the device. Generally, Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) is generated by conductor wires embedded in the CPU, a power supply or by the printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, it is important to discover a method of reducing EMI in electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a conventional projector. A lens set 3 and an optical engine 2 are connected and disposed inside the lower case 1 of the conventional projector. The optical image generated from the optical engine 2 is magnified through the lens set 3 and projected onto a screen. Moreover, the projector is covered by joining an upper case (not shown) to the lower case 1 to protect all the components inside.
As noise from compact conductor wires and PCBs collected in the optical engine 2, serious EMI may occur. The conventional projector typically utilizes a ground wire connected to the lower case 1 to disperse the noise. The conventional projector, however, utilizes only the lower case 1 to disperse the noise without passing through the upper case (not shown) directly. Thus, the lower case 1 has a greater noise load with respect to the upper case such that the noise cannot be evenly dispersed to the ground and EMI cannot be efficiently reduced.
To address the disadvantage of the conventional projector mentioned above, the present invention provides a projector with a flexible sheet to efficiently reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).